Summer Fun
by princesslovecat
Summary: The trio's 5th year is over, and they are staying at the Burrow. Hermione is going to be sleeping in Ginny's room, and what an adventure that will be! One shot. HermionexGinny. RATED M FOR A REASON.


**AN- This is a HermionexGinny one shot. If you don't like girlxgirl, this pairing, or sexytime, THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. I am not the author of the Harry Potter book series. Please review. If a lot of people want, I may write another chapter or two. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And Hermione, you'll be staying in Ginny's room, of course." Molly Weasley concluded. Hermione's 5th year was over, and she was ecstatic to be spending the whole summer with all of her best friends.<p>

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione and Harry said in unison, resulting in a giggle from Ginny.

"Run along, dears." Mrs. Weasley shooed them away. Hermione picked her two bags up off the floor and gestured with her head to Ginny.

"I should put my stuff away."

The two went upstairs to Ginny's room. Her room consisted of a twin bed, an under-bed pullout cot, a nightstand with a lamp and two drawers, and a dresser with four drawers. Quidditch posters decorated the walls. It was small, but cozy.

Ginny pulled out the top drawer of her dresser. "You can start putting your things in here. You're going to have this second one too," she gestured to the drawer immediately under the one already open, "but I still have a few things in it I need to clean out."

"Sounds good!" Agreed Hermione. She put down her bags and started pulling out clothes and other belongings and put them in the drawer. "So what are we doing today?"

"We don't really have anything planned, so we can do whatever."

"Fine with me!"

Dinner had been a delicious stew, and Hermione was comfortably full, so she made up her cot and relaxed for a few moments. Ginny was in the shower, and everyone else was starting to settle down for the night. Dinner had been late so it was already pushing 9:00pm. Hermione turned over to see an empty bag and a full one. She figured she might as well unpack a little more and put a few things into the drawer, to ensure she didn't fall asleep. She got up and grabbed her bag, then blindly reached backwards and pulled out what she believed was the top drawer. When she turned around, she realized it was actually the second drawer, that Ginny said still had a few things of hers in it. Hermione knew she should have just closed it and opened the correct drawer, but curiousity got the better of her. The witch peeked in to see two shirts spread out completely, covering something oddly shaped. She glanced at the door and consciously listened for the shower. Still going. She lifted up one of the shirts to see a notebook. Hermione picked it up and opened it to the bookmark. She skimmed through until she saw her name.

_Hermione's coming tomorrow to spend the summer. Harry is too, but I don't care about him much anymore. Sometimes I think about him, but not too often. My mind is filled with someone else - Hermione. My goal this summer is to tell her I'm bisexual. I still haven't told anybody, but I guess my best friend is the place to start. Though, maybe not my best friend that I have a huge crush on is.. I don't know who else I would tell. But it won't matter how I feel about her, because she's straight, she must be, with all the rumors about her and Ron._

The shower shut off. Hermione hurried to put the notebook back, but not without catching a glimpse of Ginny's purple vibrator. She made sure it looked the same, and quickly but quietly, she shut the drawer, and opened the correct one. She was just getting a book from her bag when Ginny came in, wrapped in a towel.

"Do you want me to leave while you get dressed?" Hermione offered.

"Oh, no, it's alright." Ginny said, unaware of Hermione's racing heart. The brunette put the book in her hand in the top drawer, which she then shut. "There's a clean towel in the bathroom."

Hermione nodded and grabbed her shampoo, razor, and toothbrush, and went off to take a shower. She entered the bathroom and put her toothbrush on the sink. She put her razor and shampoo in the bath and stripped off her clothes. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on. As soon as she was thoroughly wet, she started massaging her body, paying special attention to her breasts and thighs. She felt a sticky, non-water wetness in between her legs and grinned, sighing. Hermione leaned back against the wall and separated her legs. She lightly started to touch herself. Her clit throbbed as she touched it. Her middle finger started to make small circling motions on her clitoral hood. She thought about what Ginny wrote.

_Straight? Straight as a circle. Rumors are just rumors. You sexy little thing. _

Hermione started to imagine Ginny kissing her, from her mouth, down her neck, breasts, stopping at each nipple, down her stomach, right to her clit, and right as imaginary Ginny started swirling her tongue on Hermione's sensitive spots, Hermione came, pleasure rushing from her vulva through her whole body. She suppressed her moan and smiled, out of energy. She rested for a few moments, then grabbed the shampoo and put some in her hair.

It was 2:00am and Hermione and Ginny were still up, whispering. They sat cross legged on Ginny's bed in their pajamas, with just the lamp on. They had talked about school, gossip, their families, and were now starting a game of truth or dare.

"Truth or dare?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"Umm... truth." Ginny decided.

"Are you really straight?"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't want to play anymore," she said after a moment of silence.

"Aww, c'mon Gin, I swear I won't get mad or not be your friend anymore." Hermione said sincerely, grabbing her friend's hand.

"Alright then.. well. No, I'm not straight, though I do like boys. I'm bi. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you dating my brother?" The redhead asked hesitantly.

"God no." Hermione answered quickly. "I'm not dating anyone."

There was silence for a moment as Ginny thought about that answer.

"I'm tired," Ginny said, breaking the silence. "Let's go to sleep."

The girls bid each other goodnight as they got under the covers of their beds. Hermione relaxed for a while, but couldn't fall asleep. An hour passed, and another half, and she was still wide awake. She heard a staggered breath from Ginny's bed and looked over to make sure she was okay, but what she saw was not a happily sleeping Ginny. Ginny, probably assuming Hermione was fast asleep by then, had thrown her covers down to the end of the bed and was not wearing her pants or panties, and she had her hand in between her legs, which were wide open. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise to see her friend doing it so publicly in front of her. The brunette felt her panties slowly getting wet as she watched Ginny masturbating. She hesitated for a moment, and then got up the courage to touch her friend's pussy.

Ginny's eyes shot open. "Oh, my god. OH MY GOD. I am so sorry, this is humiliating - wait, were you touching me?"

"Yes. Shh." Hermione shushed as she climbed up on the twin bed with Ginny and started rubbing the redhead's clit, which was now vacant as Ginny had moved her hand. The younger witch gasped. Hermione pulled off her pants and panties with one hand and climbed on top of Ginny, kissing her full on the lips. The two began to make out, with their fingers on each others clits. They stopped for a moment to take their shirts off and furiously went back to kissing.

"Stop." Ginny said breathlessly. Hermione pulled back concerned, but then realized why Ginny had told her to stop. Ginny was kissing her way down Hermione's body, like she had fantasized about so many times before, except it was much more heavenly in real life. Hermione started to sweat and played with her boobs.

"69." Hermione said, and the two changed positions. Ginny sat on Hermione's face, and leaned over to continue pleasuring the brunette. The kept like that for several more minutes when they changed position again. The two French kissed and humped each other, moans of pleasure escaping from their mouths. Ginny mumbled something, but Hermione didn't understand.

"What?" She said, confused and slightly annoyed. She was almost to orgasm.

"Vibrator, I have a vibrator." Ginny jumped up to get it from the second drawer in the dresser. It was the same purple vibrator Hermione had gotten a glimpse of earlier. Ginny sucked on it to lubricate it and to tease Hermione, and then she turned it on and rubbed it on herself, as she sat back down on the bed. Hermione rolled over she she was on top. She took the vibrator and started fucking the other girl, while they kissed and she humped her. All of a sudden Ginny gasped.

"I'm gonna come-" Ginny pulled the vibrator out of herself and started rubbing it on the other girl, who moaned. They both reached their climax and immense pleasure engulfed them both. When their orgasms were over, they lay next to each other, just breathing.

"I change my answer." Hermione said unexpectedly.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"For the last truth or dare question. You asked me if I was dating your brother, and I said that I wasn't dating anyone. But that changed. I'm dating you."


End file.
